Dancing the Tango!
by csinycastle85
Summary: Just a bit of fluff! BA relationship.


Title: Dancing the Tango!

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. Nor do I own the song Magnus Fiennes Mix version of Victory, Bond does.

Author's Note: This idea had been in my head for awhile and always thought of Alex when I heard Bond's song Victory (Magnus Fiennes Mix). The names four other detectives who appear in this story are made up for this story only.

A/N 2: Guest appearances from the SVU crew (Casey Novak as their ADA); and from the original Law and Order crew. Also Alex's birthday for this story is November 6.

Spoilers/References: Brother's Keeper (Season 6 Episode 15)

Genre: Romance/General

Beta'd by: superfelix

Rating: T (teering a little towards T+)

* * *

It was just another ho-hum day at the squad room and as they were about to complete the paperwork for their latest case a bizarre grand larceny case when Captain Ross came out of his office and walked towards the desks shared by his best detectives.

When Alex saw their CO walking towards them, she knew something was up and she leaned into Bobby's desk and whispered, "Ross is on his way over."

Bobby barely had enough time to lift his head up when he heard Ross's voice.

"Detectives Eames and Goren, I am here to let you know that I have entered the two of you in a dance contest. The two of you are competing against a pair of detectives from each of the NYC boroughs. This contest will be taking place two weeks from tonight, which is the 17th of October at the Hilton Grand Ballroom in Manhattan. Eventually the top finisher from the NYC borough will go on to compete at the state level in Buffalo on the 6th of November and whoever wins at the state level the sponsor for the state finals will donate money to a charity of the winners' choice in name of the winning pairs precinct. This could be good publicity for us. So before you guys leave the squad room, you need to go up to the Chief of D's office and the secretary will give you your dance style and song assignment. Good luck."

After Ross was out of ear shot, Alex was the first to respond.

"Our captain sure know what to do to try and get MCS more media attention, does he ever take a break from time to time?"

Bobby was a little surprised to hear Alex say what she said. However, he knew it was all true as Bobby bent over his desk whispered something in a low scowl to Alex.

"I know what you mean it seems the recognition from our stellar track record, isn't enough."

Both shook their heads as they went back to work.

When they had finished the paperwork for the day Alex and Bobby directly went to get their dance style and song assignments. While in the elevator and saw that no one was in there, they snuggled in a close embrace and snuck in a few kisses. They had been in relationship for only a few months and so far they have been able to keep it a secret.

There were only a few other people who knew about their relationship. The few who did know were her family, their friends and colleagues Megan Wheeler and her partner Zach Nichols, dear friend and former MCS detective Carolyn Barek, ex-detective turned private investigator Mike Logan, and of course their former CO, Jimmy Deakins and his family. Thus far their secret is safe.

When they reached their destination and the secretary saw them approaching, she quickly put a small envelope with their names on it and whispered to them good luck and quickly went back to what she was doing.

Alex and Bobby waited till they were in Bobby's car, a newly restored blue Mustang in which they shared the driving duties. There with Bobby in the driver's seat and Alex in the passengers seat they proceeded to open their envelope.

Alex let Bobby open the envelope and then he smiled when he saw which dance they had been assigned.

"Sweet we have been assigned the tango, which shouldn't be too hard because it consider we are already in an intimate relationship."

Alex playfully punched Bobby in the arm as she asked, "Which song are we assigned to dance to?"

"Hmmm," said Bobby as he looked at the paper again and then added, "For the song Bond's Victory, the Magnus Fiennes Mix version."

"That is perfect; we can ask my niece Cassidy to burn a CD with just that song so we can practice when we are ready to use music."

Bobby smiled widely. Even though he was a little ticked off at Ross earlier, now it seems as if it had all evaporated as now he knows they have what it takes to win.

As the two were on their way home, they decided it would be best for Bobby to stay with Alex for the time being since her house has a den where they could practice.

When they got to Rockaway with some take out for dinner they started planning out their dance routine.

For the next week and a half they rehearsed at Alex's place during the week and at the Eames' family room during the weekends. Andrea even volunteered to make their costumes and Cassidy had instantly burned the CD with the specific song for her aunt and future uncle.

While they were rehearsing, they put in a considerable amount of time into perfecting their routine and Bobby got to see a very competitive side of Alex that he has always heard about but had never seen before. There were times where they would wind up so close that Bobby would sneak in a few kisses during practice.

The night before the competition, they decided to stay at Bobby's place since it was closer to the hotel.

Time seems to have flown by quickly and before either of them knew it they were at the hotel ballroom waiting for the couple before them to finish up their dance number.

While they were waiting Alex calmed her nerves by going through the steps of their routine in her head to pump herself up. Bobby was doing the same although he was a bit distracted. Even though he was dressed as Zorro and Alex had mentioned how suave he looked, he could not take his eyes off of his dance partner. Alex donned a one-sleeve off the shoulder black dress that hugged her curves and with the slit on fringe hem going up her thigh showing her perfectly toned legs.

When they heard the emcee, and their former CO Jimmy Deakins, announced, "Now representing Manhattan, from the Major Case Squad here are Detectives Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren performing the tango."

When they heard their names being announced Alex whispered to Bobby, "Ready to go out there and crush our challengers?"

Bobby smiled and nodded.

The two walked into a big round of applause and Alex and Bobby saw her entire family, the SVU crew along with the crew from 2-7 and of course Mike, Carolyn, Megan Wheeler, Zach Nichols, ME Rodgers, Captain Ross, their former ADA Ron Carver and even Lewis was there cheering them on.

Once the music started playing all the nerves that the two had vanished as the put their dance routine steps into motion.

As they were performing it seemed like their surroundings had slowed to a crawl as they focused on only their routine and each other.

Then as suddenly as they had started their number they finished their routine right when Bobby dipped her low at the end of their song ended causing a loud applause.

"Detectives Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren of Major Case Squad performing the tango ladies and gentlemen," announced Deakins as he was proud of the performance his former detective team had given.

"Now it is up to the judges to decide who will advance to the state finals and represent all of NYC."

Half an hour later as the competing couples were with their family and co-workers, Jimmy with the results made the announcement.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen I have the results of the competition, will the participants please come up and line up."

Five minutes later with all the competitors from each of the NYC borough were lined up waiting anxiously for the results.

"Okay coming in at third place, representing the Brooklyn Computer Crime Unit, Detectives Joshua Crawford and Michelle Russell."

As Joshua and Michelle gracefully came forward and bowed the Brooklyn Computer Crime Unit and the populace cheered loudly.

"Okay now coming in at second place, representing the Bronx Homicide, Detectives Fernando Correa and Kelliana Garcia."

More cheers and applauses erupted this time from the Bronx crowd as Fernando and Kelliana stepped forward and took a deep bow.

After Fernando and Kelliana exited all the representatives who were left were from Queens, Staten Island, Long Island City and Manhattan.

"Now the moment you have all be waiting for...drum rolls please?" asked Deakins asked and instantaneously it began.

"Okay the winners and NYC representatives going to the finals in Buffalo are..." Deakins paused as he looked at the card and a grin appeared on his face.

"...from Manhattan's Major Case Squad..." began Deakins but was interrupted when the cheering that was already starting to come from the Manhattan crowd.

"...Detectives Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren."

When Alex and Bobby heard their names announced, Bobby immediately picked Alex up and spun her around as the Manhattan populace especially from MCS went wild crowd.

After the hubbub died down, Alex and Bobby were receiving congratulations and good luck well-wishers especially from the Detectives Correa, Garcia, Crawford and Russell.

"Good luck you guys, we'll be rooting for you," said Detective Russell.

"Thanks Michelle," said Alex smiling with Bobby by her side.

When they finally got back to their family and friends, Ross pulled them aside and said, "Good job Detectives, keep up the good work. I am letting you know that two days before the state finals you two have off until the following Monday to make the trip to Buffalo for final preparations. Oh and if indeed the two of you are together, just remember to keep it out of the squad room and if you win the brass probably won't give you a hard time about it."

Alex and Bobby looked at each other and just smiled.

In the two and a half weeks since being crowned the winner at the city level and selected to represent NYC they practiced as hard as they worked. They were also falling deeper in love with each other.

The day before they were to go Buffalo there had been a good luck send off at the squad room. While they were on their way home to pack for their trip Bobby whispered to Alex while in the elevator, "Baby why don't you go ahead of me? I have an errand I need to run and I will be home as soon it's taken care of,"

"I will hold you to that promise," said Alex in a voice pleasing to his ears while giving him the goo-goo eyes.

Bobby smiled and as he held her close he thought, _how did I wind up this lucky to have a woman as beautiful as Alex as my girlfriend?_

As soon as he saw her drive off in the Mustang, he hailed a cab, gave the cab driver the address, and was on his way to the Eames' home.

When he reached his destination he saw just the person he needed to talk to. After he told the cab driver to give him fifteen minutes, he stepped out and headed over. When John saw Bobby he put down the rake and went over to greet Bobby.

"Bobby what brings you here today? Why don't you come in and have a drink?"

"I'm sorry I am little pressed on time so I can't at the moment. How about I make up to you when you guys come to Buffalo in a few days?"

John nodded okay and waited for Bobby to continue.

"John I am here now because I would like to ask for your permission and blessing to ask Alex to marry me."

When John heard Bobby's request he thought, _it's about time. We all knew this was coming especially since they got together a few months ago._

"Son, you have my permission and blessing. You also have the family's permission and blessing as well."

"Thank you John. I will see you and the family on Friday night right?"

"Front and center," said John with a smile as he shook Bobby's hand.

Bobby smiled as he shook John's hand and then said, "Please give the family my regards and give Nathan a big hug from his Auntie Alex and Uncle Bobby."

"I will."

Bobby then turned around and jogged back to the cab and was off after the cab drove off.

As John watched the cab disappear into the distance he shook his head and went back to the yard work.

When Bobby arrived home thirty minutes later and had paid the cab driver he noticed that the house the lights were dim.

As he reached the front door he became curious and curious as each second passed. When he reached the door and had opened the door he noticed the very inviting atmosphere. There he noticed his Alex on the couch in a sensual position and in sexy and sheer lingerie.

"Hey there tiger I thought since most of our stuff is packed as is our costume maybe tonight we could have a little fun before we head off for the state finals," said Alex in a seductive voice.

Bobby felt all the self control he had slip away as slipped of his shoes and went straight away to pick Alex up off the couch. Then blowing out the candle he carried her off to their room for a night of passion.

The next morning they managed to leave bright and early for Buffalo. While Alex checked in with the sponsors of the competition at the small café within the hotel Bobby checked in and made a special arrangement.

"Um excuse, Mr. Calden," began Bobby managing to see the name on the tag and saw that he was the manager but was interrupted.

"Please call me Todd."

"Todd I would like to put in a special request."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well days two from today I would like to have our room to be decorated to give it a romantic feel. Because it is my work partner, dance partner and my girlfriend's birthday the same night of dance the state finals and I want to make it unforgettable."

"Very good sir. May I offer the deluxe package where no expenses will be spared; it will have all the romantic elements worked into it. All you have to do is let the staff here know at least three hours in advance and we'll take care of the rest."

"How much extra?"

"One hundred and fifty sir."

"I will take it," said Bobby giving the worker his card. He knew it was a big splurge but for Alex it would be worth it.

After everything was settled Bobby caught up with Alex.

They rehearsed for a few hours and then decided to spend the rest of the day some sightseeing as they heard that the Niagara Falls would be especially beautiful during the fall season.

As the night of competition drew closer they practiced harder making sure everything was perfect.

As they were waiting for their turn, Bobby had a lot of things on his mind one of which what he was going to say when he proposed to Alex and hoping the hotel staff would be able to pull of the ultimate romantic setting. There was one other thing weighed on his mind.

_Will my mom's engagement ring that Frank gave to me fit Alex? Or do I need to get it resized?_

Like before they were the last to compete; this gave them time to size up their competition.

"Wow there is a lot of good couples out there but we can beat them right Bobby? Bobby?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah we will win this competition."

Alex smiled and went up, wrapped her arms around her teddy bear and pulled him down for a soothing kiss to calm his apparent nerves and it helped.

Right as the second to last couple finished their number, the two were doing some breathing exercises to pump up themselves.

Then they heard, "Now representing NYC, from Manhattan's Major Case Squad, Detectives Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren performing the tango."

After their names were announced, Alex whispered, "Ready partner?"

"Ready," said Bobby smiling the smile he reserved only for her and took her hand and they walked into a room of applause.

Right before they got into their starting position they saw not only her whole family but Jimmy and his family along with Carolyn, Mike, and Lewis as well cheering them on.

Once again when their song started they focused on nothing else but each other. It wasn't long before they had completed their dance routine and they were bowing to the audience.

While they waited for the results, John pulled Bobby aside after keeping his promise to get them their drinks and John said, "You and Alex did well out there. I have a feeling you're going to beat the reps from the other counties. Good luck later tonight."

"Thank you sir, I mean John," said Bobby instantly correcting his mistake.

Twenty minutes later the results were in and the emcee said, "Okay will all reps line up and in alphabetical order by main city represented.

After a few minutes of scurry, the reps were ready to hear the results.

"Okay sixth runner up is...White Plains."

The spotlight was shown on the pair from White Plains as they stepped forward took their bow and walked off the dance floor.

Before long the cities that remained were NYC and Buffalo. The reps closed the gap between them as the emcee got ready to announce the winners.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen this is the moment you have been waiting for. The winner of the 2009 New York State Dance Off is..."

Suddenly the drum rolls started as Alex and Bobby waited nervously for the last result.

"...from NYC's Major Case Squad, Detectives Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren!"

Bobby immediately gave Alex a big bear hug as their names were announced and then picked her up and spun her around all the while their NYC crowd burst into thunderous applause.

After getting their picture taken with the sponsors getting the check and another picture them giving the check to their chosen charity, the SPCA of New York Bobby knew it was time to put the last part of the plan into action. He managed to get a hold of the emcee and asked to borrow the microphone and with the microphone in his left hand began to say what he wanted to say.

"How is everybody tonight? Um I will get right to it. I just want to say that I have the best partner, at work and dance and in life."

Bobby then looked at Alex and brought her left hand with his right hand for a kiss and he said, "Alex you're the best partner I could have asked for. You have been there with me through thick and thin. In the past few months being in a relationship with you I have been the happiest I've been in a long time."

He paused again; with the microphone still in his left hand he suddenly gets down on one knee catching Alex off guard rendering her speechless while causing distinct a ripple effect of murmurs to come from all directions. He then says into the microphone, "To Alexandra Cassandra Eames happy birthday baby I love you, will you marry me?"

Right after he asks her he puts down the microphone and presents her with his mother's engagement ring.

After being bowled over for a few more seconds she wiped away the mists from her eyes she replies with a big grin on her face, "Yes, definitely a yes, I will marry you Robert Oliver Goren!"

With that came a loud round of applause as Bobby smiled and slid the ring on to Alex's finger; it was a perfect fit.

Then following multiple rounds of interviews and photographs, both Alex and Bobby were surrounded by her family, Jimmy and his family and Carolyn and Mike.

"Hey man congratulations, Caro and I are so happy for you; the two of you deserve all the happiness in the world, wait scratch that, universe," said Mike in his usual comical self.

Deakins who was shaking his head at his other former detective's light hearted speech when his wife beat him to the punch and gave both Alex and Bobby a hug.

"Congratulations the two of you; the two of you really deserve the best," Angie said after the hug she gave Alex.

Alex and Bobby then looked at Deakins wanting to hear what he had to say; and all he had to say was, "It's about darn time" which caused an uproar in laughter and agreement.

Bobby tried to make his first attempt in getting Alex to himself when both he and Alex were ambushed by the rest of her family in the endless congratulations.

After Andrea, Liz, Carolyn, and her sister-in-laws all gave a hug, Liz asked, "Mind if we see the ring sis?"

Alex grinned as she brought her hand up to show the ring.

"Wow the ring looks absolutely stunning," said Carolyn.

"Yeah it is. This ring is very special indeed; it belonged to Bobby's mother."

"You know I can tell that his mother looking down right now proud to see you wear her ring," commented Andrea.

After another half an hour of congratulations, Bobby finally got Alex away from the crowd and whispered, "Why don't we skip the rest of this function and head back to our room? I have another surprise for you there."

Alex looked at Bobby with a sly grin and said, "Okay, my Latin lover lead the way."

A few minutes later they reach their hotel room Bobby said to Alex, "Okay close your eyes."

Alex gave Bobby an inquisitive look but then closed her eyes. After Bobby opened the door to their room and saw that true to the manager's promise the room was beautifully decorated stimulating a romantic atmosphere.

Bobby then led Alex into the room and after and closing the door behind them he encircled his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "All right my love you can open your eyes."

When Alex did, she let out an audible gasp as she surveyed their transformed room. The room had a very dreamy feel to it. There were petals scattered all round the room including the bed and the lit candles to give it even more ambiance.

"Bobby this is magnificent...did you do this all for me?"

"Yes babe I did all for you, you deserve..." began Bobby but was quieted when Alex's soft lips touched his as began to make out like hormonal teenagers.

When air became a problem, the two parted lips and gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

"Tell you what baby, I will order room service while you go and freshen up, because I know that the dance probably has you famished. When you come out we can get a bit to eat and then see where the rest of the night takes us."

Alex giving him goo-goo eyes and said as she gently rubbed his clean shaven face, "I like that. I will see you in a bit tiger."

The minute he sees the bathroom door close he picks up the phone and called room service; within ten minutes the food arrives. Right after he placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign, gotten ready two glass of champagne and put a candle on the miniature birthday cake when the bathroom door opened and out steps Alex, this time in a sexy negligee.

When Bobby saw as Alex saunter towards him he felt his knees weaken and his heart beat uncontrollably.

Words failed him when Alex reached her teddy bear beau and placed her arms around his shoulders.

Seeing the look on the face, Alex knew she had him; she then asked in a sly voice, "What is the matter stud the cat got your tongue?"

The minute Bobby felt his heart beat to slow down a bit he immediately enveloped his gorgeous fiancée; then while kissing her fiercely he picks her up and walks the short distance to the bed and laid her down all without breaking the kiss.

As soon as they had to come up for air Alex spoke up.

"I believe you promised me some food."

Bobby smiled and said, "That I did."

As soon as their food had been eaten including her chocolate torte birthday cake, Alex had an undeniable desire to rid Bobby's costume off him by ripping it off of him. Before she could even act on her urge Bobby was already untying the ties on her negligee; that did it for them and they each other's clothing off and before long both were under the comforters, naked and making out with every fiber of their being.

When they had come up for air Alex laid there blissfully wrapped in Bobby's muscular arms as Bobby lavished kisses on her forehead.

Alex looked at Bobby and said, "Bobby this has been the best birthday I have ever had and I love this and everything else about you."

As she finished what she it was at that moment she saw the look of desire in his eyes and that was all it took to turn her on once more as they gave into another round of passion with many more to come for the engaged couple as they looked forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading "Dancing the Tango!" I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
